


the start of something big and beautiful - Snowbaz

by icouldhavedroppedmyscone



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icouldhavedroppedmyscone/pseuds/icouldhavedroppedmyscone
Summary: A Snowbaz one-shot. Simon and Baz retell the story of their first kiss.





	the start of something big and beautiful - Snowbaz

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is Simon and Baz's first kiss told in past tense, like they're telling it a while down the track. The actual scene, without the interjections, was inspired by the movie Call Me By Your Name. Also I can't work out how to use italics, so I'm just using capitals and asterisks instead. If you know, please tell me in the comments, that would be much appreciated. Hope you like!

Baz

He stepped away from me and the light from the window framed his golden hair like a halo. He folded his arms and squinted at me. I mirrored him and turned my head to one side. And so there we were, just he and me, standing apart, looking at each other like for the first time, maybe we were on the brink of understanding. And the evening sun from the window drew a golden square on the ground, with a boy-shaped piece cut out of it. It felt like the end of something. It felt like the beginning of something. It felt like falling off the edge of the earth. 

-It was 5 seconds, Baz, you can't have felt all that -

And it felt like a knife in my stomach when he turned away and walked past me, AROUND me, and through the open door. 

Simon

It was too much. He was standing there, all angles and shadows, 

\- damn straight -

with his stupid widow’s peak and his stupid hair falling into his stupid, grey eyes. Looking like a boy. Just a boy. 

\- a man, you mean -

And I was squinting at him, trying to work out which Baz was the real Baz; the one I knew he was, the ruthless, soul-eating vampire one or that BOY and then I was thinking that maybe I was wrong all along and maybe the first didn’t exist at all and then *I* was feeling stupid and he was STILL LOOKING AT ME. So I looked away. And I walked clean around him and straight out the open door. 

Then I stopped. It was clear. He was a boy 

\- man -

who liked me. And I was a boy… who liked him too. Nothing else really mattered, did it? I’d figure it all out, or at least try, later on. So I turned around and walked back through the door…

Baz

And straight into my arms. Straight onto my lips. He threw his arms around my neck and leaned into me so much that I staggered back a couple of steps. His lips were on mine and my eyes were closed and I was holding him up and he was giving me everything I needed. We stood in that patch of sun and yeah, it was like falling off the earth, but it was the best thing I’d ever felt. 

Simon

pause

*sneezes*

Baz

Well done, Snow. You ruined the moment.


End file.
